Olefin polymers such as polyethylene, polypropylene, which may be atactic or stereospecific, such as isotactic or syndiotactic, and ethylene-higher alpha olefin copolymers, such as ethylene-propylene copolymers can be produced under various polymerization conditions and employing various polymerization catalysts. Such polymerization catalysts include Ziegler-Natta catalysts and non-Ziegler-Natta catalysts, such as metallocenes and other transition metal catalysts which are typically employed in conjunction with one or more co-catalysts. The polymerization catalysts may be supported or unsupported.
The alpha olefin homopolymers or copolymers may be produced under various conditions in polymerization reactors which may be batch type reactors or continuous reactors. Continuous polymerization reactors typically take the form of loop-type reactors in which the monomer stream is continuously introduced and a polymer product is continuously withdrawn. For example, polymers such as polypropylene, polyethylene or ethylene-propylene copolymers involve the introduction of the monomer stream into the continuous loop-type reactor along with an appropriate catalyst system to produce the desired olefin homopolymer or copolymer. The resulting polymer is withdrawn from the loop-type reactor in the form of a “fluff” which is then processed to produce the polymer as a raw material in particulate form as pellets or granules. In the case of C3+ alpha olefins, such a propylene or substituted ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as styrene or vinyl chloride, the resulting polymer product may be characterized in terms of stereoregularity, such as in the case of, for example, isotactic polypropylene or syndiotactic polypropylene.
The structure of isotactic polypropylene can be described as one having the methyl groups attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of successive monomeric units falling on the same side of a hypothetical plane through the main chain of the polymer, e.g., the methyl groups are all above or below the plane. Using the Fischer projection formula, the stereochemical sequence of isotactic polypropylene is described as follows:
In Formula 1, each vertical segment indicates a methyl group on the same side of the polymer backbone. Another way of describing the structure is through the use of NMR. Bovey's NMR nomenclature for an isotactic pentad as shown above is . . . mmmm . . . with each “m” representing a “meso” dyad, or successive pairs of methyl groups on the same said of the plane of the polymer chain. As is known in the art, any deviation or inversion in the structure of the chain lowers the degree of isotacticity and crystallinity of the polymer.
In contrast to the isotactic structure, syndiotactic propylene polymers are those in which the methyl groups attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of successive monomeric units in the chain lie on alternate sides of the plane of the polymer. Syndiotactic polypropylene using the Fisher projection formula can be indicated by racemic dyads with the syndiotactic pentad rrrr shown as follows:
Here, the vertical segments again indicate methyl groups in the case of syndiotactic polypropylene, or other terminal groups, e.g. chloride, in the case of syndiotactic polyvinyl chloride, or phenyl groups in the case of syndiotactic polystyrene.
Other unsaturated hydrocarbons which can be polymerized or copolymerized with relatively short chain alpha olefins, such as ethylene and propylene include dienes, such as 1,3-butadiene or 1,4-hexadiene or acetylenically unsaturated compounds, such as methylacetylene.